Une histoire de chat
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Tous les génies ont un secret, alors quel est celui de Near? Un mignon petit OS


Un petit Os sur Death note plutôt mignon. Ha oui! les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.

* * *

Cette histoire se passe dans la Wammy's house, un orphelinat pour les jeunes surdoués. Dans cette école, il y avait deux élèves en particulier. Ils se dégageaient des autres par leur prestance, leur intelligence, leur comportement et leur aura. Tout semblait les opposer, leur physique ainsi que leur caractère. Mais chacun d'eux avait un point en commun, ils voulaient l'excellence. Ils se menaient une compétition féroce pour être le plus intelligent. Mais un n'arriverait jamais à surpasser l'autre et l'autre le savait très bien. En fait, ils le savaient très bien, mais c'était une sorte de jeux. Un jeu perdu d'avance pour l'un et gagné pour l'autre.

D'un côté il y avait Nate River plus connu sous le nom de Near. C'était le garçon le plus intelligent de l'orphelinat. Il était doté d'une intelligence unique et si exceptionnel. Il était jeune, les cheveux blancs ondulés à force d'être torturé par les doigts fins et fragiles de Near. Il portait toujours le même costume, un simple pyjama blanc un peu trop grand pour lui, ce qui le rendait encore plus fragile. Il sortait peu, voir quasiment jamais, ce qui rendait son teint blanc de porcelaine plus intense. Il avait toujours la même expression, un visage impassible en toute situation. Mais comme tous les génies, il avait un secret. Un petit moment à lui où il cessait d'être un génie, il devenait un garçon normal. Mais ça il le gardait pour lui et lui seul.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Michael Keehl plus connu sous le nom de Mello. Il était tout le contraire de Near. Il était très intelligent mais pas autant que Near et il se battait pour le surpasser même s'il savait que cette bataille était perdue d'avance. C'était le deuxième pensionnaire le plus intelligent de l'orphelinat. Il était blond, un visage très expressif, un corps longiligne, toujours habillé de cuire avec de multiple bijoux. Il avait une odeur de chocolat autour de lui, c'était en quelque sorte sa drogue, il en mangeait tout le temps sans prendre un seul gramme. Tout semblait se diriger vers son cerveau afin de le faire fonctionner à son maximum. Il avait une passion : embêter et humilier Near. Il n'y arrivait cependant jamais, ce dernier étant beaucoup trop impassible, une vrai poupée de cire, le visage comme figé.

Mais revenons-en, maintenant, au secret de Near, son moment magique où le génie laissait place au garçon normal. Le soir après avoir travaillé dans la bibliothèque, il partit dans sa chambre pour faire comme les autres, pour faire semblant. Cependant il savait que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, encore un peu de temps, juste un tout petit peu, à attendre. Il s'allongea dans son lit pour se reposer pour une ou deux heures. Il attendit sagement dans son lit. Une heure et demie plus tard, il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans prendre la peine de prendre un gilet vu le froid qu'il faisait dans les couloirs. Il traversa les couloirs, il les connaissait par cœur à force de déambuler dans le noir chaque soir. Il sortit dehors, non il n'allait pas faire le mur. Il resta juste dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat mais au dehors, dans le jardin, près d'un arbre centenaire aussi vieux que l'établissement disait-on.

Il s'y assit a même le sol, dans l'herbe fraiche. Il regarda un peu le ciel dégagé. Il voyait les étoiles et la lune scintiller et illuminer le ciel. Il le regarda un petit quart d'heure avant qu'une petite boule de poils face son apparition. Et c'était cela que Near attendait. Il attendait la journée le soir pour sortir et voir les jeunes chats. Des chats des rues, des chats errants, des chats abandonnés. Il s'approchait d'eux-mêmes, venir prendre un peu de tendresse, se prodiguer des caresses que le jeune homme ne refusait jamais, bien au contraire. Cette nuit, il y avait trois jeunes chats sur les genoux de Nate.

Il les accueillit avec plaisir, les caressa, les câlina. Son visage se fit doux et un beau sourire illumina ses traits. Là, il ne pensait à rien, juste à câliner les chats, doucement, tendrement. Il donnait la même chose à chacun. Il les entendait miauler de temps à autre. Pour Near, c'était comme une musique, très agréable. Il ne se passerait jamais de ce son ou plutôt de cette musique, si douce à ses oreilles. Il adorait les chats, ils ne le jugeaient. Ils l'acceptaient comme il l'était. Ils ne se moquaient pas de lui.

Near n'était pas vraiment apprécié des autres élèves, à cause de son comportement impassible, son intelligence et sa manie de jouer avec des jouets et des puzzles sans dessin, blancs. Les autres se moquaient, il lui faisait mal des fois en le tapant ou en lui lançant le ballon dessus. Ils lui volaient ses jouets ou prenaient quelques pièces de son puzzle pour ne pas qu'il le finisse. Il était blessé par ces comportements envers lui, même s'il ne le montrait jamais. Mais il y avait Mello, il l'embêtait, lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchant et puis, des fois, ils parlaient ensemble de sujet agréable. C'était d'agréables conversations. Et ça, Near l'appréciait même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Cette nuit-là, Mello avait encore fait le mur. Il y avait la fête foraine et il adorait les manèges mais pas le jour, la nuit évidement. Il avait bien profité des manèges à sensation forte et il avait mangé des tonnes de chocolat de différentes sortes. Bref, il rentra tard, le soir, sans se déranger des conséquences pour avoir faire le mur. De toute façon, le vieux directeur s'était tellement lassé de le punir pour cela qu'il laissait passer les virées nocturnes du blond. Il rentra tranquillement à pieds et passa même par le grand portail d'entrée. Il s'en fichait totalement. Sauf que ce soir-là, il entendit des miaulements venant du vieil arbre centenaire de la pension. Il s'y dirigea, poussé par la curiosité.

Arrivé au pied de l'arbre, il hallucina. Il tomba des nues. Là, il y avait Near, souriant avec un visage doux et agréable qui le rendait irrésistible, en train de câliner avec tendresse des chats de rues. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était perdu. Il n'avait pas envie de se moquer de lui pour une fois. Il le regarda, il l'observa. Il était vraiment beau, magnifique avec ce sourire angélique sur le visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'approcher de lui ou partir. Il était perdu. Et à force de l'observer, il remarqua quelque chose, Near n'avait que son simple pyjama sur lui rien d'autre alors qu'on était en automne et que les nuits étaient fraiches.

Mello aimait bien Near en quelque sorte. Il aimait bien l'embêter, c'était son passe-temps favori. Et puis, de temps autre, ils avaient ensemble des discutions très intellectuels que le blond appréciait beaucoup. C'était agréable de parler avec une personne si intelligente. Il voyait de temps à autre, sans vraiment y faire attention, le comportement des autres. Méchant, lui lançant le ballon sans faire exprès, lui cachent ses objets, lui brulant les pièces de ses puzzles. Et Near avait toujours son visage impassible. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui.

Il s'avança tranquillement et s'assit à côté de lui, Near ne dit rien il garda même son expression douce et son sourire. Apres tout, ça ne serait qu'une moquerie de plus. Mello enleva sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de son voisin.

-« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda le jeune garçon, surpris du comportement de son camarade.

-« Tu vas être malade. » répondit simplement le blond.

-« Ma santé t'inquiète ? » questionna Nate poussé par la curiosité.

-« Un peu. » ne mentit pas Mello.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fut surpris, quelqu'un s'inquiétait un peu pour lui et ça c'était tout nouveau. Il ne refusa pas la veste et passa ses bras dedans, elle était trop grande pour lui. Gentiment, le blond essaya de lui faire des replis du mieux qu'il put.

-« Merci Mello, c'est gentil de ta part. » dit simplement le plus jeune.

Là, le blond était sidéré. Near, le grand génie, le remerciait pour une simple veste avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Trop angélique » pensa-t-il. Il le regarda tandis qu'il retournait à ses caresses sur les chats. Au bout de quelques minutes, les chats partirent d'eux-mêmes. Near le savait, c'était l'heure, les chats partaient et lui allaient se coucher. Il enleva la veste que Mello lui avait prêtée et la lui rendit.

-« Merci pour ta veste Mello. » s'exprima Near en se levant et en repartant doucement vers sa chambre.

Mué par une volonté invisible, le blond se leva et suivit le plus jeune dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat. Il entra dans sa chambre. Near n'y fit aucune remarque.

-« Ça te dérange si je dors là cette nuit ? » demanda quand même Mello.

-« Non. » répondit sans mentir le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Le blond posa sa veste et enleva ses quelques bijoux avant de glisser sous les couettes dans lesquels Near s'était déjà blotti. Mello attendit un peu et lorsqu'il fut sûr que le plus jeune dormait, il le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il était tout fin, il avait le corps un peu froid et il dormait d'une respiration lente et régulière. Il finit par s'endormir, lui aussi, bercé par la respiration de son charmant voisin. Ils dormirent bien cette nuit-là, surtout le plus jeune qui avait l'habitude de subir des insomnies et des cauchemars. Ils ne se réveillèrent que très tard dans la matinée, une première pour notre génie qui fut un peu déboussolé.

-« Je viendrais dormir là toutes les nuits, ça te dérange ? » demanda Mello au réveille.

-« Non. » répondit Near souriant visiblement content face à cette proposition.

Finalement, Mello ne fit plus le mur et resta avec Near et les chats le soir. Et chaque soir, il dormait dans le lit du génie. Near ne montra son visage d'ange qu'à Mello et, du jour au lendemain, il ne se fit plus maltraité par les autres pensionnaires. Allez donc savoir pourquoi ?...

* * *

Allez une review s'il vous plais !


End file.
